A Good Day to Die
|author = Keith R.A. DeCandido |published = November 2003 |format = paperback |pages = 320 |ISBN = ISBN 0743457145 |number = 1|date = July 2376|stardate = 53400}}A Good Day to Die is the first Star Trek: IKS Gorkon novel by Keith R.A. DeCandido, published by Pocket Books in 2003. It centers around the Gorkon's encounter with the Children of San-Tarah. Publisher's description From the back cover :Beginning an all-new series of Klingon adventures! :These are the voyages of the Klingon Defense Force vessel , part of the mighty new . Its mission: to explore strange new worlds... to seek out new life and new civilizations... :...and to conquer them for the greater glory of the Klingon Empire! :Newly inducted into the prestigious Order of the Bat'leth, Captain Klag, son of M'Raq, leads the crew of the ''Gorkon into the unexplored Kavrot sector to find new planets on which to plant the Klingon flag. There, they discover the Children of San-Tarah, a species with a warrior culture that rivals—and perhaps exceeds—the Klingons' own, living on a planet that would be a great addition to the Empire. Klag could call in General Talak's fleet to bring the world under the Klingons' heel—but the San-Tarah offer Klag a challenge he cannot refuse. The Gorkon crew and the San-Tarah will engage in several martial contests. If the Klingons lose, they will go and never trouble the planet again—but if they are victorious, the San-Tarah will cede themselves to the Empire, and Klag will have singlehandedly conquered an entire world!'' :The first tale in a glorious adventure that will be remembered in song and story throughout the Empire! Summary References Characters ; :B'Oraq • Davok • G'joth • Goran • Grint • K'Nir • Kal • Klag • Karis • Kornan • Koxx • Krevor • Kurak • Leknerf • Leskit • Lokor • Maris • Moken • Morketh • Morr • Rodek • • Trant • • Wol (aka Eral, daughter of B'Etakk) Avok • B'Elath • B'Yrak • Gaj • H'Na • Klorga • Tereth • Vall • Vralk ; :B'Edra • Dorrek • Grakal • Hevna • Martok • Talak • Wirrk • Worf B'Etakk • Ch'gran • Ch'lan • Drex • Duras • Eral • Gowron • K'mpec • K'Ton • Kahless, son of Kahless • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kalpok • Kargan • Kerr • Kinaan the Foul • Kor • Koradan • Kovikh • Krantor • Kull • Larra • Lorgh • Lukara • M'Raq • Makros • Molar • Noggra ; :Bo-Denn • El-Yar • Em-Ran • Fe-Ruv • Ga-Tror • Me-Larr • Te-Run • Ur-Gan Yi-Rak ; : Corat Damar • James T. Kirk • Malkus the Mighty • • Jean-Luc Picard • William Shakespeare • Spock • Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • • • SeylIng SIp • • Barge of the Dead • [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (I)|USS Defiant]] ( ) • [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant (II)]] ( ) • • • • • • • • Romulan supply ship • • shuttle • Locations :Brenlek • Kavrot sector • San-Tarah (Great Sea • Prime Village) • Ty'Gokor (Great Hall • Hall of Warriors) Ajilon Prime • Allicar sector • Avenal VII • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Beta Quadrant • Boreth • Cardassia • Carraya IV • Carraya sector • Chin'toka system • Delta Triangle • Earth (Hudson River) • Gamma Quadrant • Gre'thor • HuDyuQ • Khitomer • Klach D'Kel Brakt • Korma Pass • Marcan V • Mempa IX • Narendra III • Nramia • Organia • Orias • Quinor • Qo'noS (Ketha Lowlands • Kri'stak volcano • Old Quarter, First City • Qam-Chee • River of Tolnat) • Raknal V • Rura Penthe • shipyard • Sto-Vo-Kor • taD Races and cultures :Children of San-Tarah • Klingon • Pheben Al'Hmatti • Borg • Breen • Cardassian • Changeling • Human • Hur'q • Jem'Hadar • Kreel • Organian • Romulan • Son'a • Vorta • Vulcan States and organizations :1st Squad • 2nd Squad • 4th Squad • 6th Squad • 7th Squad • 15th Squad • 20th Squad • 21st Squad • 60th Squad • House of K'Tal • House of Kazag • House of Lorgh • House of Palkar • Imperial Intelligence • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • [[Order of the Bat'leth|Order of the Bat'leth]] • Ruling Pack • United Federation of Planets 3rd Squad • 5th Squad • 8th Squad • 9th Squad • 10th Squad • 275th Squad • 300th Squad • Breen Confederacy • Dominion • Founders • House of Duras • House of Jakvi • House of Varnak • Knights Templar • Romulan Star Empire • Romulan Star Empire • Science Institute on Mempa V • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Medical Academy Ranks and titles :administrator • advocate • Arbiter of Succession • bekk • captain • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief of staff • commander • composer • ''Dahar'' Master • doctor • engineer • ensign • Federation Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • fight leader • first officer • general • governor • guard • gunner • • jeghpu'wI' • leader • lieutenant • messenger • nurse • pack master • physician • pilot • playwright • prisoner • psychologist • QaS DevwI' • qownSlor • quartermaster • runner • second officer • security chief • sorcerer • transporter operator • warrior Science and technology :antimatter injector • apogee • atmosphere • binary star • biobed • blood • brain • camera • cloaking device • communications • communications relay • communicator • data spike • dehydration • dilithium • electromagnetism • eye • farming • gangrene • hand scanner • holodeck • impulse drive • infection • intraship • kellinite • koltanium • memory • memory therapy • navigational shield • padd • qelIqam • quasar • replicator • sensor • stabilizer • stomach • structural integrity field • subspace anomaly • subspace eddy • telepathy • tentacle • transporter • turbolift • universal translator • uridium • warp field • warp speed • waste extraction • zenith Weapons :bat'leth • d'k tahg • disruptor • gIntaq • Klingon disruptor pistol • mek'leth • quantum torpedo • qutluch • subspace weapon • sword • tal-lyn • tik'leth Other references :2369 • 2372 • 2375 • adanji • Age of Ascension • amphitheater • anlok • armory • artifact • barrel • base camp • bat'leth • battle drill • The Battle of Gal-Mok • Battle of Klach D'Kel Bracht • Battle of Marcan • Battle of Mempa IX • Battle of Nramia • Battle of Quinor • belt • binoculars • bloodwine • ''bokrat'' liver • bunk • The Campaign at Kol'Vat • Capture the Flag • cassock • cave • chech'tluth • chera-mak • cloaking control • command chair • coup d'etat • dais • defend the trough • discommendation • Dominion War • drum • duel • duffle • duty shift • el-mar • English language • feast • fire • First Battle of Chin'toka • gagh • ''glob'' fly • ''grapok'' sauce • Great Hunt • grishnar • habnagh • [[heart of targ|heart of targ]] • horn • hunting • hut • icicle • jatyIn • K'reetka vintner • Khitomer Massacre • kitchen • Klingon Civil War • Klingon opera • lamp • Mahk Jchi • Mauk-to'Vor • medical degree • mess hall • mevak • mok'bara • mountain • mug • novel • ''pipius'' claw • plank • poem • pouch • pre-industrial civilization • prison camp • Qi'yaH • Qu'vatlh • R'uustai • raktajino • ramjep • rebellion • River of Blood • rock • ''rokeg'' blood pie san-chera • san-goral • san-reak • san-rellik • Second Battle of Chin'toka • So'HIp • song • splint • The Starfleet Survival Guide • Sword of Kahless • ''taknar'' gizzard • technical journal • toDsaH • tree • valley • water • water bottle • wood • zilm'kach Appendices Related stories Timeline This novel runs from July to October of 2376 and begins six months after the final . | prevdate1=Cathedral| nextdate1=Rising Son | |before1 = First in series|type1 = novel|series1 = KE|format1 = novel|after1 = |beforea = The Art of the Impossible|typea = novel|formata = novel|author = Keith R.A. DeCandido|aftera = A Time for War, A Time for Peace|prevMB = Twilight |nextMB = Twilight }} External link * Category:Books